Shintarou's private journal
by atsuki aichann
Summary: lika-liku kehidupan Shintarou sebagai anak dari keluarga Aomine tertulis di dalam sini


Aomine Shintarou tidak pernah mengerti kenapa ia harus hidup dalam penderitaan yang memalukan_._

* * *

**Tittle : Shintarou's private journal**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), light shounen-ai, perubahan nama dikarenakan keperluan cerita /jduk**

**Enjoy reading minna!**

.

.

.

* * *

_Penghinaan pertama, kelas 4 SD_

Hari itu, hari pertemuan orang tua. Shintarou yang polos menyerahkan undangan dari sekolahnya kepada orang tuanya. Dengan semangat kedua orang tuanya berkata kalau mereka akan datang besok.

Esoknya, senyum Shintarou merekah saat melihat orang tuanya datang. Sebisa mungkin akan menunjukkan kebaikannya di sekolah.

"Aomine-kun, bisa kau kerjakan soal nomor 5?" tanya sang guru pada Shintarou.

Yang ditanya berdiri dari kursinya sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Dengan sangat percaya diri ia mengambil kapur yang ada dan mulai mengerjakan soal yang dimaksud.

"Benar sekali. Kau boleh duduk kembali"

Hidung si anak hijau itu kembang kempis. Dengan perasaan teramat bangga ia berjalan kembali ke kursinya. Senyum sombongnya terarah pada jejeran orang tua yang berdiri menatapnya kagum. Tangannya terangkat untuk—

"BAGUS SEKALI SHINTAROU, KAU BENAR BENAR ANAKKU! LIHAT ITU, DIA PINTAR SEKALI KAN HAHAHA"

Kacamata Shintarou retak seketika.

Niatnya yang hendak melambai pada orang tuanya lenyap. Kepalanya tertunduk untuk menghindari bisikan-bisikan dari seluruh penjuru kelas. Kalau bisa, ia ingin pura-pura tidak kenal pada seorang pria berkulit gelap yang sedang tertawa keras sambil memberikan cengiran lebar padanya.

Seorang anak berambut hitam yang duduk di sampingnya mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Shintarou dan berbisik pelan. "Shin-chan, itu orang tuamu?"

Mendengar itu, wajah Shintarou memerah, kepalanya menggeleng kuat. "Te-tentu saja bukan nanodayo"

Mendapat jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan bukti, sang penanya hanya memiringkan kepalanya heran.

Aomine Shintarou, 10 tahun, reputasinya sebagai anak pintar nan keren di hadapan Kise Kazunari sang gebetan telah hancur.

.

.

_Penghinaan kedua, kelas 1 SMP_

Pada suatu hari yang indah, sebuah pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Kazunari berhasil membuat perasaan Shintarou tercabik-cabik.

"Ne Shin-chan, bagaimana caranya agar bisa tinggi?"

Shintarou yang sedang menikmati teh panasnya tersedak hebat.

"A-apa yang kau katakan nanodayo?!"

Kazunari mengernyit kebingungan. "Aku kan hanya bertana bagaimana caranya menjadi tinggi. Habisnya aku iri dengan Shin-chan. Dibandingkan denganmu, aku terlihat pendek sekali" Kazunari mengakhiri ucapannya dengan muka masam.

"Hmph, menjadi tinggi itu tidak selamanya enak"

Sementara mulutnya mengucapkan itu, otaknya terbayang pada tetangga di sekitar rumahnya. Tidak, Shintarou tidak jatuh cinta pada ibu-ibu yang hobinya bergosip itu. Hati tsundere turunan sang ibu itu sangatlah sensitif jika menyangkut masalah tinggi. Ia memiliki syok mendalam.

Waktu itu, waktu ia baru masuk sekolah dasar, ada seorang ibu yang menanyakan umurnya. Ketika dijawab, ibu itu tidak percaya dan mengatakan bahwa Shintarou adalah anak tak normal yang tingginya berlebihan bak titan. Saat itu ingin sekali ia menyuruh ibu itu untuk bertemu dengan pamannya—Murasakibara Atsushi—untuk memberitahu kalau masih ada orang yang 'lebih titan' dibanding dirinya.

Ia merutuki kedua orang tuanya yang mewariskan tinggi berlebihan mereka kepada sang anak.

Dan sekarang, gebetan tercinta sejak jaman ustad Rifai belum suka yupi, memuji tingginya.

Seharusnya kau bersyukur Shintarou, istri masa depanmu menerima tinggimu yang mengerikan itu.

.

.

_Penghinaan ketiga, saat kemping bersama_

Sebenarnya ini tidak bisa dibilang sebagai penghinaan. Tapi bocah hijau yang saat itu berumur 7 tahun itu sempat memikirkan kenapa ia berbeda dengan teman-temannya.

Pada suatu hari, para mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai sedang mengadakan acara kemping bersama. Shintarou terkagum-kagum melihat orang tuanya yang mendadak berubah menjadi seperti anak SMA ketika berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Di tengah-tengah kemping yang menyenangkan itu, sedikit rasa iri muncul di hatinya. Mata hijaunya melirik pada tiga temannya.

Kazunari, anak periang yang sedikit cengeng itu terjatuh dan menangis kencang. Ayahnya, seperti biasa, berlari dengan lebay ke arahnya sambil terus-terusan bertanya apa yang sakit. Ibunya dengan kalem menghampirinya dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

Shougo, anak nakal berambut kelabu itu baru saja mengerjai salah seorang petugas yang sedang berjaga. Ayahnya mengacungkan sebuah gunting sebagai bentuk kemurkaannnya. Sang ibu yang melihat itu menjerit panik dan memeluk anaknya dalam posisi siaga.

Shuuzou, anak pendiam itu sedang membaca buku di bawah pohon. Tak jarang ia tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Shougo. Ibunya menghampirinya dengan senyum lembut bak malaikat, menggodanya dengan perkataan yang tak bisa didengar Shintarou. Ayahnya ikut meramaikan kericuhan keluarga itu dengan suara kraus kraus.

Intinya, Shintarou juga ingin punya ibu yang bertubuh mungil dan lembut.

Tapi ia tetap bersyukur dengan keluarganya yang harmonis namun absurd itu. Walaupun ibunya mempunyai tubuh yang tidak bisa dibilang mungil, Shintarou tetap menyayangi ibunya. Karena di balik tubuh perkasa sang ibu, terdapat hati seorang maji tenshi yang tsundere.

.

.

_Penghinaan keempat, kelas 6 SD_

Hari itu, Shintarou diajak kedua orang tuanya untuk pergi bersama ke sebuah _game center_. Sebenarnya Shintarou ingin sekali menolak ajakan itu dan lebih memilih untuk belajar di rumah, tapi demi orang tua, ia rela membuang waktunya.

Karena itu, di sinilah ia. Duduk di sudut _game center_, memegang bukunya dengan erat, berusah keras agar buku mungil itu dapat menutupi wajahnya.

Di hadapannya, kedua orang tuanya sedang beradu dalam sebuah permainan sambil berteriak heboh. Keramaian pun terbentuk di sekitar dua orang itu.

Kalau bisa, Shintarou ingin keluar dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Ia sangat malu dengan tingkah kedua orang tuanya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan itu.

Di saat otaknya mulai rileks dan ia sudah bisa berkonsentrasi pada buku yang dibawanya, sebuah suara mencuri perhatiannya.

"Shintarou-kun?"

Shintarou menoleh dan mendapati temannya di sekolah bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Hei Shintarou, kau sedang ada di _game center_, kenapa kau membaca buku?" Shougo yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya merebut bukunya.

"Kembalikan bukuku!"

"Shougo-kun, kau tidak boleh seperti itu!" ibunya menegur lembut sambil memukul pelan kepala Shougo.

Shougo merintih pelan sambil mendelik tajam pada manik cokelat sang ibu.

"Shintarou, dimana orang tuamu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Shintarou menegang hebat. Ditatapnya sang pria merah di hadapannya.

"A-aku datang kemari sendiri" jawab Shintarou gugup.

Shougo menyeringai dan merangkul pundak Shintarou. Bocah kelabu itu sibuk mengocehkan tentang betapa hebatnya ia karena berani datang sendiri.

Mata beda warna itu menyipit dan memperhatikan keramaian yang ada. Dalam sekejap matanya menangkap dua sosok berambut merah gelap dan biru.

"Shintarou, bukankah itu orang tuamu?" tanyanya pada bocah hijau yang sibuk menyingkirkan Shougo dari tubuhnya.

Mendengar itu, Shintarou gelagapan. Ia tak mau kalau perbuatan konyol orang tuanya diketahui orang yang dikenalnya. Berbagai ucapan random keluar dari mulutnya.

Ayah dari Shougo itu menghela napas. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau pasti tidak ingin dikira anak dari dua orang bodoh itu kan, Shintarou?"

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Shintarou. Kepala bersurai hijau itu mengangguk pelan.

"Tenang saja, aku akan berpura-pura tidak pernah melihat kejadian ini" dengan itu, keluarga Akashi itu pergi dari hadapan Shintarou.

Shintarou, anak dengan kepintaran yang berlebihan, secara ajaib adalah buah hati dari dua orang dengan kebodohan yang berlebihan.

* * *

**saya kembali dengan sebuah fanfic gaje! **

**mungkin ada beberapa readers yang kurang ngerti sama pembagian pair di sini, soalnya saya sengaja gak nyebut nama. saya kasih daftarnya dulu deh**

**Midorima anak dari AoKaga, Takao anak dari KiKuro, Haizaki anak dari AkaFuri, Nijimura anak dari MuraHimu**

**sebenernya saya agak nyesek soalnya ada yang bukan pair kesukaan saya, tapi gak apalah, soalnya menurut saya itu pairingnya udah cocok semua dengan anak-anaknya XD**

**saya suka banget Midorima jadi anaknya AoKaga. lucu aja gitu, aho + baka = jenius /nak**

**ngomong-ngomong itu ada Haizaki sama Nijimura nyempil. itu sebagai pelampiasan saya karena mau bikin fic NijiHai tapi gak ada ide wahaha /woi**

**udah dulu deh. the last, review please?**


End file.
